A Show Well Done
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: The city was in an uproar last night because of Varuga. Circus First and Second ships teamed up for an amazing and breathtaking circus show to bring joy and smile back in town. Dancing under the light is the princess, but wait, why is the prince not here yet? Light Tsukitachi x Iva and Jiki x Tsukumo.


It isn't rare for Circus first ship and second ship to team up for a show.

As a service to cheer up the citizens after a particularly large scale attack from the Varuga, the special government organization will arrange a nice tent, decorated the whole area, and presented a series of karneval shows.

Today was no different. The city was in an uproar last night when an army of Varuga suddenly went berserk and attack mercilessly. Some commotions happened, but nothing serious that could not be handled by the experienced medical team.

The night was young and colorful round lights shone brilliantly, giving way to the hoard of people who dressed up in nicely-designed clothes. The parade passed through the city main road. Citizens of all ages crowded the sidewalks. Children jumped in joy as some member of Circus gave them snacks and chocolates.

"Nyanperowna!"

"Nyanperowna, candy bar please!"

In the midst if children, the famous yellow cat of Circus had a basket of candies, colorful wrappings decorated the sweet treats. Nyanperowna pat the children merrily as he gave them candy bars in various sizes.

Beside him, a rather weird-proportioned bird mascot walked awkwardly. Kiichi tried to balance herself in the costume despite being pulled around by screaming children. She is a pro, after all. This kind of job is a piece of cake.

Or so she would like to think as one of the little devils pulled her oversized wings and threw her off-balance.

Iva melodious laughter rang lightly through the air as she gently helped her regain her composure. The blue haired woman winked her good luck and sauntered away.

Young boys and girls ran to follow her long strides. She slowed down when they called for her. Slender hands reached to her own basket to take some neatly-made glowing sticks. The children's eyes shone in delight as she gave them each one stick.

The parade went on to the main area. There stood a huge tent, colorfully draped in shining fabrics. The crowds slowly filled in the seats provided around the show ring. Yells of worried parents called their excited children to take place on the long blocks.

The lights shone in different colors each seconds, illuminating the already full of color stage. The high tent was decorated in ribbons and glitters, hanging across its roof and along its wall.

Behind the curtain, members of Circus were getting ready for the show. Jiki fixed his tie once more, giving himself a once-over on the mirror. His eyes shone behind his contacts.

A young girl walked closer to him. Her long blonde hair was tied with glittering thin ribbons. A lacy dress hugged her body, accentuated her curves perfectly. Her skirt flows behind her and reflected the room lights in tiny dots.

Jiki smiled and extended a hand towards her. He and Tsukumo would dance together in the first show, a royal ball imitation to start the story.

Today they went with a flow of story. It would be about a young girl who got to attend her first ball. She would dance with the prince, twirling around merrily across the dance floor. The prince would then ask her to be his princess and after passing through many obstacles, which would be delivered through a series of amazing acrobatic circus acts, she would smile and take his hand, living happily ever after.

It would be dreams come true if the prince and princess were him and Tsukumo, though.

Jiki sighed. Instead of wanting to act as the princess, Tsukumo had insisted to be the prince's cousin, here to attend the ball with her fiancé. They would dance along the two and he would have to pretend to droll over the princess-to-be. Tsukumo would then get angry at him and ran away in a wave of jealousy.

It might be easier to droll over someone other than the princess-to-be, though.

It would definitely be easier if the princess-to-be was anyone other than Iva.

Jiki massaged his temple. He needed to pull off the act, like it or not. Tsukumo wanted him to be serious in the act, just like how the young girl wanted him to be serious in his job at Circus.

The gray haired young man watched as Iva entered the girls' dressing room, having just finished her parade. It wasn't compulsory for the acting members to participate in the parade, but Iva would never miss an opportunity to walk around the town and entertaining children. She loves to shine amongst the crowds and she wanted to bring smiles to those who were attacked by Varuga.

Some personal sentiment, perhaps, Jiki mused. It wasn't unusual for Varuga victims to join the Circus, wanting to take revenge after the destruction of their town and people.

"Jiki-kun," Tsukumo called out to him, her voice a clear bell amidst the chaos. "Where is Tsukitachi-san?"

The show would go absolutely well had the arrangement been different. Jiki blinked, realizing that his captain was still not there. For the act of the prince, Tsukitachi was chosen. He shook his head, unable to comprehend which part of the happy-go-lucky red-haired no-good of a captain fits that of a prince. Not to mention, he was usually, almost always, being late to this kind of show.

Jiki looked around. Tsukitachi was nowhere to be seen. As captains of the Circus ships, Tsukitachi and Hirato had to make sure that everything went well. They could have observed everything from their office in the ship, having the liberty of not participating in the act itself.

However, the team had decided to get Tsukitachi to work with them in the act. They agreed that the red hair and golden eyes of the man complimented Iva's blue-green, cerulean quality nicely.

Well, Jiki thought, they did look good together. He couldn't exactly picture Iva danced together with Hirato. The dark-haired man would be all smiles and polite-gestured, too stoic for the part of a prince charming.

He tilted his head, asking Tsukumo to accompany him to search for Tsukitachi. They went out of the tent, asking the stage helpers and other Circus members for help in the process.

"Tsukitachi-sama? If I'm not mistaken, he was here around fifteen minutes ago."

"Then where is he now? The act is just about to begin."

"I'm sorry, Jiki-sama, I do not know."

The two wandered around the area for a while. A melodious ring of bell sounded throughout the hall then, signaling the start of the show.

Jiki and Tsukumo went back in hurry, entering the show ring along with the other couples. They scrambled across the round area, taking positions for the spectators to enjoy their dance.

Harmonious music started and they began their dance. Jiki stepped back, taking Tsukumo's lithe hand on his and twirled her around. The silky material of her dress waved behind her as she moved, giving fine, beautiful dance moves.

The other couples danced along with them in trained steps. The spectators watched in awe as Iva finally stepped in the center stage, blue hair swayed beautifully behind her. Her dress was a brilliant shade of cerulean, laced with glitters and ribbons. Star patterns decorated the edge of her skirt and glass shoes shone on her feet.

Tsukumo had a look of admiration on her face. Iva looked absolutely breathtaking. The dress was stitched perfectly for her curves, the fabric soft like silk, lights reflected prettily on it.

The dancers had paused when Iva came out. The blue-haired woman twirled on the center stage, giving clear view of her beauty and the glittering design of her dress.

She started her act. Eyes wide and glittering under the light, she played the part of the girl who was enchanted by the magic of her first ball. She moved along the music, being swayed by the other dancers.

Jiki traded worried glances to Tsukumo. It was time for the prince to show up and ask the princess for a dance.

The music went on in extended scores. By now, every dancers had realized that something was wrong. They secretly glanced at each other, immediately forming plan B.

As if on cue, beads of lights fell down from the tent's ceiling. They flickered in little sparks, blinking rainbows which left the spectators wide-eyed and children gasps in delight.

All eyes directed their gaze to follow the dancing spotlights. They stopped at a point on the trapeze rope up in the ceiling.

Tsukitachi's light baritone delivered a rich laughter from his lips. The captain of the first ship stood on the rope, completely in balance as he jumped across the room, gradually bringing himself down to where Iva was waiting.

A glimmering cape swooshed behind him, revealing fine-stitched shirt, which rivals even a real prince. On top of his head sat a small, beautiful crown, decorated with yellow jewels that compliments his golden eyes. He descended while putting up a good show for the crowds.

Iva looked up. The radiant stage light glows behind Tsukitachi, making a halo around shiny red locks. She smiled despite herself. So the captain _can_ look this handsome.

Her prince landed before her, kneeling on one leg and bowed to her.

"Care for a dance, young lady?" He said in that smooth tone of his, winking at Iva. He extended one arm on her behalf with charming but exaggerated motion.

Raising one hand to hide a fake giggle, Iva took Tsukitachi's hand, squeezing them hard as a sign of question _why are you late, you irresponsible piece of shit_ , while smiling radiantly.

Tsukitachi inwardly flinched, but keep his outward charming smile. _Do excuse me, madam. I got caught up with some urgent business regarding the higher ups._

The music sped up and they began their dance. Tsukitachi put a hand on Iva's waist, gently leading the dance. _Excess of Varuga acted up suddenly at east. Since everybody was busy, I thought I could finish them before the show began._

Blue hair twirls and glints under colorful lights. Iva placed a gloved arm over the Captain's shoulder, giving a deadlock while so. _Still, you're late._

 _I'm here with a glorious entrance, what does it matter now?_ Tsukitachi smiled, lifting Iva up and spun her around. The other couple followed their lead and gorgeous flowers appeared in a wave of magic.

Eight young dancers dived down from the trapeze mast up there. They flipped on air, long fabrics swayed around their bodies as they performed acrobatic moves.

The girls and the boys divided evenly to each side of the stage. Bowing down slightly, they resumed their dance, changing partners this time.

The girls started to form a human triangular deck of cards. The older girls stood firmly on the ground, supporting the younger ones who used their shoulders as support.

Tsukumo spun in circles before jumping high, gently landed and balancing herself over two girls' shoulders. The remaining girls slowly took their places.

The boys moved in a circle surrounding the girls. They perform a wilder dance, jumping and overlapping over each other.

Tsukitachi chuckled as he twirled Iva once more, forming a bow and jumping backwards, pulling the lady along.

Iva raised her hand in eclipse motion, head lolling back when Tsukitachi pulled her, showing off a shining diamond on the heart of her necklace. She spun several times and felt herself pulled close to the man's chest. Tsukitachi felt warm when he gave her an embrace, tickling laughter along the shell of her ear.

Giving a straight jab to his ribs, while maintaining a perfect composure, Iva smirked in satisfaction as Tsukitachi flinched visibly. The man immediately put some distance between them and rubbing his ribs in pretense of the dance. He circled her in anticipation, one arm flung lowly behind him.

Sometimes she wonders how Tsukitachi can smile despite the many emotions he must be experienced inside. Iva raised both arms in different direction, bringing them up as she twirled like a ballerina. She hopped and twisted mid-air, her gown blown slightly upwards.

Tsukitachi followed her, performing a series of ballet movement on his own. They played chase for a while, the other dancers graced the performance with their own graceful ones.

The show continued in wonderful sequences and the spectators' gasps of awe could be heard meters away. It was just as the Circus to give on such amazing performances. For the nation, they will fight. For the citizens, they will bring joy and smile to their faces.

Really, Tsukitachi thought as he gave Iva a gentle kiss in the end of the show, the other's hand squeezing his own in a death grip, amazing show is in order. It is truly wonderful to see the many smiling lips and cheerful laughter back in town.

Fin.

* * *

P.S. Um um hahaha I ended it just like that... But if I continue narrating the show, it would take ages. So, some Tsukitachi x Iva and Jiki x Tsukumo here. Can you even picture Tsuki doing ballet? xD Hope you like it!


End file.
